Don't Ever Fall Asleep
by Tigerliliee
Summary: Freddy Kruger needs to bring back the fear and now the students of Hogwarts have a new enemy on their hands
1. The Warning

The rain was finally calming over Hogwarts.

In the dining hall, Luna sat at her table. Her eyes, unmoving, stared at the last few raindrops dribbling down the window.

Pit…

Pat….

Pit…

Pat…

The relentless pattering of the raindrops was the only thing keeping her awake. She needed to stay awake. If she stopped watching the raindrops for even a second, she would fall asleep.

All of the Fifth Years were worried about Luna. Harry, Ron and Hermione in particular.

"It's like she's not even here anymore." Hermione said, glancing back at their friend.

The trio were watching her from the Gyrffindor table.

When she had first come to them, they assumed she was simply worried about one of the creatures from her imagination. Nargles, Barshalts, and the other creatures only she could see. But this time it seemed different. What ever was hurting her was real.

The hall went silent as McGonagall prepared to make a speech.

Just as she opened her mouth, Luna screamed.

She fell of her chair, convulsing and spasming on the ground.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" She screamed.

Her eyes filled with a terror never seen before as she arched her back. Blood started spurting out of her neck as a giant gash appeared. It moved down her body, an invisible knife cut through her flesh, gutting her from her neck to her hips.

Luna was pulled into the air, floating above the Ravenclaw table. Her blonde hair spread out around her and her life-drained skin contrast to the crimson liquid covering her chest. Her lips moved, as the rest of her fell limp in the air, pulled up by her neck. Her lips seemed to be forced to move, as if someone was using her as their own marionette.

"He needs to bring the fear back." She said. "Freddy's coming for you."

Her corpse dropped.

...

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The gold and red patterns seemed to swirl together when his eyes drooped, making beautiful new colours.

He couldn't stop thinking about Luna.

People still couldn't explain what had happened in the hall, there were new rumours everyday though. An assembly was to be held tomorrow to dismiss those rumours and hold a personal memorial.

He also couldn't stop thinking about her dad. He had lost everything in the world, and that sort of thing can do anything to a man.

Beside him, Ron Weasley tossed and turned in his bed.

"Don't eat me…" He muttered in between snores.

"Ron! Wake up!" whispered Harry loudly, hitting his best friend with a pillow.

Ron shot up in his bed, his eyes still adjusting to the real world.

Harry stared at his friend, a questioning look on his face.

"Bloody nightmares" Ron answered, "A giant pumpkin pie was trying to eat me, revenge for eating so many of his brothers, no doubt."

This was the third night in a row Ron had had a nightmare. They usually revolved around pumpkin pie, although last night it was a stuffed potato.

"How come you're still up mate?" Ron asked, turning to face his friend. "Still not thinking about Luna are we? I know it was horrible, but you need to at least sleep in between your mourning periods."

"Not everyone has a conscience as clear as yours, Ron." Harry said, "I just can't help thinking that the thing that killed her may have been what she was worried about weeks ago. If it was then we could have stopped it."

Luna had come to them a short while ago. Her eyes were bloodshot and underneath them dark lines grew larger and larger. She asked about their dreams, or more importantly, their nightmares.

Next door, in the girl's sleeping quarters, Ginny and Hermione lay awake, whispering quietly too each other.

"It's always the same man," Ginny whispered. "Every night, he's there."

"What does he look like?" Asked Hermione.

"He's disfigured," said Ginny, shuddering as she thought about the man in her nightmares. "It's like he's been burnt, the skin seems to melt of his face as he talks."

"Well, every face you ever see in your dreams is someone you have met before, even if only through a train window, you're brain can't make up new faces." Hermione said. "But I don't think I know anyone who could walk around like that, are you sure he's not a dementor?"

"I don't think so, he says his name is Freddy."

Hermione shot up in her bed, turning quickly to her friend.

"Freddy was the name Luna said, right before she died."

The girl's blood went cold.

"Were going to talk to McGonagall tomorrow." Hermione whispered. "Even here, it's not common to have your dreams feature the same man last seen by a dead girl."

Hermione brushed a piece of flyaway, red hair from Ginny's face. She was sweating, and Hermione felt the cold beads of liquid stick to her palms.

"Just don't fall asleep, okay? I'll keep an eye on you."

Ginny lay down, closing her eyes for a second. She opened them, quickly, remembering what her friend had said.

Suddenly, Ginny heard a noise. It was almost to faint to be heard, but it sounded like singing.

"Can you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Hermione answered, "Besides Pansy's snoring of course."

Ginny got up, planting her feet on the soft rug. Slowly and carefully, she walked past the other girl's beds. The singing was coming from outside the dorm rooms.

Ginny took a step outside, into the long and deserted corridors of Hogwarts.

"Hello?" She asked, her soft voice echoing around the long hall.

She waited, but heard no reply, only the anonymous singing getting louder and louder behind her.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…._

_Three, four, better lock your door…._

Ginny turned around.

Luna was singing the song. Her light, twinkling voice was echoing around her, begging Ginny to come closer. Her pale white corpse, spun and twirled, dancing to her song. She was still covered in blood; it dripped down past her creamy thighs, landing in puddles on the floor. Her eyes didn't seem to be there. Her pupils, almost non-existent, looked straight through Ginny.

_Five, six, grab your crucifix…_

_Seven, eight, better stay up late…._

Luna kept singing, twirling closer and closer to Ginny.

Was stuck, frozen to the stop, unable to do anything but watch her friend's corpse dance.

_Nine, ten, never sleep again…_

Luna jumped; her face was directly in front of Ginny's face. It twisted and turned, morphing into the face from her nightmares. Freddy's face.

"Boo!" He cackled. The smell of his rotting breath burnt her nostrils.

Ginny screamed, running as fast as she could. She ran into the girl's bathroom, ducking behind a sink.

"Please don't find me," she repeated, rocking as she huddled into a ball.

The florescent lights flickered above her. Ginny sat there, praying and begging the lights didn't go out. She couldn't handle the darkness.

The lights went out, they came back on.

The lights went out, they came back on.

The lights went out, they came back on.

Ginny opened her eyes when they came on for the third time, then instantly screamed.

The walls of the bathroom were covered in blood. The red liquid was crashing out of the toilets, flooding the floor. The sink above her turned on, the taps gushing blood. It rained down on Ginny, covering her hair and her pretty face. She scrambled away from the sink, crawling frantically.

She felt her back rest against something.

"Why hello, beautiful."

Ginny turned around, looking up at the thing she was resting against.

Freddy picked her up, grabbing the collar of her shirt and turning her around to face him.

"I'd like you to get a message to your friends, seeing as the little blonde girl didn't work." He said. "Although she has become quite a good, little play thing."

"W-W-What's the message?" Ginny stammered, barely able to get the words out.

"Well, see this is awkward," Freddy said, biting his burnt lip. "See…. You are the message."

He slit into her, his finger-knives cutting into her delicate ribs.

Hermione ran to her friend's bedside.

Ginny was floating above her beg, her feet dangling slightly above her pillow.

She convulsed, screaming in terror as her torso split open. The other girls were awake, some screamed, some were too terrified to do anything but watch as Ginny Weasley's ribs broke apart.

Something was pulling her bones through her skin, ripping out her organs and spilling them on the bed to which she once lay. Eventually, Ginny dropped, the same way as Luna had, four nights before.

The same thing that ripped her open, seemed to be moving the spilt blood, writing a message for the students at Hogwarts…

_Freddy's back, bitches. _

_Be afraid._


	2. The Plan

The students of Hogwarts sat in silence in the great hall.

Some wept, their hulking shoulders moving up and down. Others simply sat, a solemn look on their faces.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual spots. Hermione began crying, the memory of watching Ginny die permanently stuck in her brain. Harry comforted his two friends, a mourning Hermione on one side, and a frozen, unmoving Ron on the other.

"It is a devastating time whenever a student dies at Hogwarts. Even more so, when like this, we have lost two students." McGonagall said, the whole school turning to look at the head of the assembly. "Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley will be dearly missed. But we are here today to put to rest the rumours about their deaths."

"We are unsure as yet to how they died, but we will be looking into it deeply. Eyewitnesses have reported that both girls have mentioned the name "Freddy" moments before their passing, and we can assure you that if we have a murderer in our midst we will find them."

As she spoke, Ron continued to sit in silence. He barely moved, just simply sat, staring ahead of him at the empty seat where his sister should be.

He twitched.

It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone, his shoulder had moved only slightly, but it had definitely happened. Ron had fallen asleep. His red, bloodshot eyes slipped and he fell into a dream. But it was what happened in that momentary dream that triggered everything, and something inside him snapped.

"It isn't a bloody student who did this!" He screamed, standing up in his place. "No student could! The murder was in their dreams, he is burnt and deformed and he haunts your subconscious. Don't fall asleep, any of you! I don't know what he is, but I know that he will get you and I know that he isn't a bleeding student!"

Ron's robe flew behind him as his feet stomped out of the great hall, leaving the assembly speechless.

"Ron, Ron!" Hermione shouted, chasing after him. "Just stop, wait up!"

Hermione followed him into the boys sleeping dormitories, breaking her usual rules about out of bounds areas.

"You're having the dreams aren't you?"

Ron stopped in his tracks, lowering his head, unable to face her.

"Ever since Ginny died," He said, "But I may have had them before that, I don't even know anymore. I used to think that nightmares were just nightmares, but now I'm not sure."

Ron stood there, still not facing Hermione, his voice choking on the grief that was slowly trickling out of his soul.

Hermione walked up to him, slowly and carefully. Her soft cheek rested on his shoulder and her hair tumbled out in small curls across his neck.

"I've had the nightmares too," She said, barely a whisper. "When I watched Ginny die it was like what ever was in her seemed to transfer into me. I've read books on every sort of foul demon out there, but I've never seen something like this before and I don't know what to do… Ron, I'm scared."

Rom turned around, his tear-stained eyes looking into hers.

"I don't know what to do either" he said, and smiled a weak smile.

He brought her into a kiss; it was slow and passionate, as if they were two star-crossed lovers unable to meet again. It was a kiss of desperation, of fear. A kiss that seemed to seal their doomed fate.

They fell onto the bed, lips still interlocked in a kiss.

He pushed his hand up her skirt, tugging at the waist. She responded by pulling off his shirt. They were like two forces, for every push there was a pull. He continued to kiss her, moving down to her neck and her bare chest. She moaned, unbuttoning his jeans and flinging her own underwear beside the bed.

...

Ron slowly opened his heavy eyelids; it was as if they were stuck together, refusing to budge after finally getting a moment of resin days of not sleeping.

_Sleeping!_

Ron had fallen asleep, he wasn't sure for how long but he didn't care. He hadn't dreamt. The horrible man from his nightmares didn't visit him, and next to him a sleeping Hermione lay unmoving, obviously unaffected by him too.

Ron wanted to wake her, to wait for her to realise it and see the joyous look on her face. He reached a hand over, gently nudging her shoulder.

"Hermione, wake up." He whispered, prodding her shoulder again. She remained asleep, her face not even moving form the pillow.

"Come on, Hermione. Wake up, you wombat."

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…_

Hermione started to sing, her head slowly inclining off the pillow.

_Three, four, better lock your door…_

She turned to face him, her skin was as pale as a corpse and her eyes were glassy and lifeless.

Ron stood back off his bed, shaking as he watched his lover sing.

_Five, six, grab your crucifix…_

_Seven, eight, better stay up late…_

Hermione began morphing, her face lost in a cloud of smoke as she twisted and turned. A dark haze swathed her body.

_Nine, ten, never sleep again…._

Hermione was no longer there; a deformed man was lying where she once lay. He hadn't escaped his nightmares, he was stuck in one, and now Freddy was after him.

Ron screamed.

"What's the matter lover? Wasn't it good for you?" Freddy taunted, cackling as a terrified Ron ran out of the room.

Ron sprinted out of the room, only barely grabbing his wand as he ran to the quidditch fields, muttering to himself.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up."

He needed to free himself from his subconscious tomb. The Ron sleeping in the real Hogwarts needed to wake up and liberate them both.

In the middle of the grounds, the lights turned out. The sun seemed to disappear completely, encasing the fields in pitch-black night.

He came swift and deadly.

Freddy was standing on one side of the fields; his finger knives glistened in the moonlight. Ron stood at the other end, fear over taking him.

"You know, I almost feel bad having to kill you while you were so unprepared, but it's all part of a plan, loverboy. I have to hit your friend, Harry Potter where it hurts. So I have to do all this tedious work to get you and your other little friends, which means I'm going to have to kill your fuck-buddy, sorry."

Freddy snorted, his twisted cackle echoing around the empty fields.

Ron's trembling hands reached for his wand, fingers curling around the ridged base.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron screamed, thrusting his wand forwards.

Freddy raised one hand as a shield to the incoming ray of light.

The light hit his hand and Freddy quickly snatched it up, the ball of light swirling in his closed fist.

"You really thought that trick could save you?" Freddy laughed, the hint of anger rising in his tone. "This is my world, bitch. I control everything and one tiny wand isn't going to change that."

He swung back his hand, bringing it into a pitchers throw and flung it back at Ron.

It hit him.

A haze engulfed his body, sending him to the floor, completely unable to move.

Freddy walked up to him, his finger knives at the ready.

He put one knife to Ron's groin, the sharp weapon pushing slightly into his skin.

Freddy plunged it into his body, bringing it out and in with fast, powerful motions. His blood spurted everywhere as the knives slid in and out, in and out.

Ron's was unable to move his body, but still able to feel the pain. Every plunge sent the nerves in his groin and in his muscles searing. It was unimaginable.

"Now, now. What's the matter?" Freddy asked, noticing Ron's look of ache. "When that brunette did it you seemed fine, but now you suddenly hate it, well you sure know how to break a girls heart!"

He cackled shortly then drooped into a mock frown, moving the knives up to his throat. "It's no fun if you can't hear the screams".

He plunged five knives into Ron's throat.


End file.
